Musica (Prima Stagione)
Questa è una lista della musica che è stata presentata durante la Prima Stagione di The O.C. : ''' Orange County * " '''California " dei Phantom Planet * " Sweet Honey '''" dei '''Slightly Stoopid * " All Around The World '''" dei '''Cooler Kids * " Swing Swing '''" dei '''The All-American Rejects * " Hands Up '''" dei '''The Black Eyed Peas * " I'm A Player '''" dei '''The K.G.B * " Into Dust '''" dei '''Mazzy Star * " Honey and the Moon '''" dei '''Joseph Arthur * " Let It Roll '''" dei '''Maximum Roach * " Show Me '''" dei '''Cham Pain Il nascondiglio perfetto * " California " di Rufus Wainwright * " I'm A Terrible Person " dei Rooney * " Caught By The River " dei Doves * " In Your Eyes " di Aaron D * " Hands Up " dei The Black Eyed Peas * " Do It With Madonna " dei The Androids * " Hallelujah " di Jeff Buckley * " We're Going Out Tonight " degli Shady Lady * " Brand New Jones '''" di '''Robin Thicke Una casa sicura * "I Wanna Be Happy" di Brooke * "Sing Sing Sing (With A Swing)" di James Horner * "Caught By The River" dei Doves * "Rain City" dei Turin Brakes * "The Science of Selling Yourself Short" dei Less Than Jake Il ballo * "' Why Can't I '" da''' Liz Phair''' * "' Lazy Days '"' '''da' Leona Naess''' * " Play Some D '''" dei Brassy''' * " To Sheila '''" dei The Smashing Pumpkins''' * "' White Flag '"' '''di' Dido''' L'outsider * "The Way We Get By" degli Spoon * "Sucka MCs" dei The Grand Skeem * "Eya Eya Oy" dei The Grand Skeem * "Let's Get Retarded" dei The Black Eyed Peas * "Brick by Brick" dei Grade 8 * "Rock Like This" dei The Grand Skeem * "All Kinds of Time" dei Fountains of Wayne * "Rolling With Heat" dei The Roots * "Way Away" degli Yellowcard La fidanzata * "You're So Damn Hot" dei OK Go * "Wait For Me" delle The Runaways * "Disco Church" dei The Faders * "Break" dei Palm Street * "More Bounce" dei Soul Kid #1 * "Do You" di USER * "Hollow" di Tricky * "You and I Both" di Jason Mraz La fuga * "Good Day" di Luce * "A Movie Script Ending" dei Death Cab for Cutie * "Out of Control" dei Chemical Brothers * "Ritmo De Oro" de i Los Cubaztecas * "La Conga De Santiago" de i Los Cubaztecas * "Going Under" de i Rockers High Fi * "Into Dust" di Mazzy Starr * "Space" dei Something Corporate Il salvataggio * "Keep It Together" dei Guster * "Let the Bad Times Roll" di Paul Westerberg * "Le Femme D'argent" dei Air I sentimenti * "Paint the Silence" dei South * "Don't Give Up On Me" dei Solomon Burke * "How Good Can It Be" dei The 88 La coppia perfetta * "Strange and Beautiful" di Aqualung * "A Fine Romance" di Stacy Kent * "Breathe" di Leaves Il ritorno * "We Drink on The Job" degli Earlimart * "Breathe Easy" di Minibar * "Different Stars" di Trespassors William * "Caravan" dei The Josh Buzon Trio * "Caravan" di Gordon Jenkins * "Latinos Mundial" di Mellowman Ace * "Orange Sky" di Alexi Murdoch Il segreto * "We Used To Be Friends" dei The Dandy Warhols * "Get What You Need" dei Jet * "If She Wants Me" dei Belle and Sebastian * "Move On" dei Jet La festa di tutti * "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" dei The Ventures * "Maybe This Christmas" di Ron Sexsmith * "(You Come In) Burned" dei The Dandy Warhols * "Hannukah Lights" dei Firstcom * "Winter Wonderland" di Peggy Lee * "Silent Night" dei Firstcom * "Santa Baby" di Eartha Kitt * "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" dei Firstcom * "Blue Christmas" dei Bright Eyes Conto alla rovescia * "Selling Submarines" dei The Pattern * "Make Up Your Mind" dei The Vacation * "Walking On Moonlight" dei Brookeville * "We've Had Enough" dei Alkaline Trio * "Destiny Photek Remix" degli Zero 7 * "Walkaway" dei Dropkick Murphys * "Ratso Rizzo" dei Laptop * "Just A Ride" dei Jem * "Over Driver" dei Singapore Sling * "Did You Ever Get A Feeling Of Dread" dei The Suicide Machines * "Flowers" dei The Flaming Sideburns * "Dice" di Finley Quaye '''& Beth Orton''' Il terzo incomodo * "Saturday Morning" dei The Eels * "Popular Mechanics For Lovers" di Beulah * "Sorry Sorry" dei Rooney * "Blue Side" dei Rooney * "Want In" dei Laptop * "Burn Baby Burn" di Ash * "Should I Know" di Buva * "I'm Shakin" dei Rooney * "Popstars" dei Rooney Sul campo da golf Categoria:Musica